


The Message

by asdf645



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdf645/pseuds/asdf645
Summary: A few months have passed after the team's unsanctioned mission in Cuba and, during a slow day, Callen opens the door of his apartment to the person he least expected to see there, and she has a very important message for him.





	The Message

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I only own the story.

It has been a couple months since that unsanctioned mission in Cuba happened, since Anna decided to stay there and since Nikita has died.

Callen was still sad at the loss of his father, but he wasn't hurt anymore. He accepted life the way it has been given to him, and deep inside he was happy and relieved he managed to find and save Nikita from Volkoff's hands, even though he died because of him.

\--------

The whole week at the office has been calm, with normal and ordinary cases. Thankfully none of those took his weekend rest away.

Callen liked spending those two days at home, or at least without having to worry about work. He'd go for a run every morning and if he was in a good mood, he'd probably go to a NBA game or get some beers with the team.

It wasn't the case this time, though. Kensi and Deeks decided to go away for the weekend, which means the bar was closed, Sam wanted to get some quality time with his kids, and Eric and Nell flew to San Francisco to watch over Nell's mom.

Callen hoped she would get better soon, so that Nell doesn't have to leave NCIS. He'd hate to see that happen. Nell was like a little sister to him, and he loved having her around.

\--------

After his morning run, Callen went to buy some breakfast at a local store and then went to his apartment to have a quick shower.

After that refreshing shower, he sat down on the couch to have his breakfast. Suddenly he recalled how Anna would pretend to get upset whenever he dropped crumbs on the couch and smiled at the memory. She didn't seem to leave his mind.

Overall, it was a slow Sunday for him. He didn't feel like going anywhere, so he stayed at his apartment, zapping through the tv channels, hoping to find something interesting to watch.

It was just past 4pm when he heard a knock on the door. Who could it be, he thought. He wasn't expecting anyone. Maybe Kensi and Deeks had some trouble and were back already.

Little did he know that his slow day was just about to change. He opened the door and saw Anna standing there.

"Anna?!" Callen was perplexed to see her there.

"Hi, Callen." He stepped aside right away, so that she could come in his apartment.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, thinking she was probably in trouble again. Before he could even guess what has brought her there, she handed him a letter.

"What is this?"

"Open up and find out" Anna said with a slight smile.

Callen picked the letter from her hand and began to read it. It said all charges against her have been lifted, and a smile started forming on his face, meanwhile.

"How did you get this?"

"Well, surprisingly, Joelle managed to pull some strings. Legal ones, by the way. And made some phone calls. I don't really know how she did it, or why, for that matter, but she did."

Callen couldn't contain his happiness and put the letter away to pull her into a tight hug. Anna hugged him back. She couldn't even wrap her head around what was happening. She has wanted this for too long.

After a few seconds, they let go off each other and looked into each other's eyes, just like they did in that undercover mission a few years ago. That was when it all started for them.

In that very moment Callen couldn't seem to get his body to obey his brain, but he didn't want it to either. Slowly, while keeping eye contact, he leaned down a little to stop centimeters away from Anna's lips, in order to see where their relationship was standing now, and possibly get hurt, in case things have changed.

She was honestly surprised with his move, but she immediately understood what he was doing. Without breaking eye contact, Anna cupped his cheeks and smiled big before locking her lips with his, in an i-have-missed-you full of passion kiss.

Callen has missed the taste of her lips and the comfort they give him incredibly much.

Before they knew, Anna was letting her bag fall on the ground and Callen was pulling her even closer to him, while walking towards his bed, not far from where they were standing.

Soon enough all clothes were removed, and they were deeply involved in that moment, in each other, completely unaware of the world around them.

"Anna, I don't have any..."

"It's okay… I'm on birth control."

"I apologize... "

"Don't." she stopped him by running her thumb softly over his lips. "I've always wanted to have all of you."

Callen kissed her hard after hearing such a confession from her.

He has proven to be the best lover plenty of times. And this time it was not different. He has reached places, in her body, heart and mind, that no one has ever reached before. Callen was the first to ever get this close to her.

The words he has never said would leave his body through every pore of his skin to meet hers, and in that moment, words are not needed at all. She knows what he means.

He has missed the softness of her skin under his fingers and body, her scent and the way she tastes. Callen has missed the way they perfectly fit and connect to each other.

And so has she. She's missed the way he knows her like nobody else does, the soft touch of his fingers and calloused hands running through her body, loving her... She has missed touching him, feeling him this close to her, without a single millimeter separating their bodies.

And it all was still the same… The way he lets her know how he feels without any words involved. The way he puts her before him in these moments, trying to make her acknowledge how much she means to him and how dizzy and loved she makes him feel. The way they merge wonderfully together, in the most intimate of ways, as their bodies take what they need to make up for the loss they have felt for months and feel satisfied.

Callen has showed her his most intimate self a few times already and nothing has changed. Well, in fact, the flame burning inside both has only been fed with more oxygen and gotten bigger. He knows she feels the exact same, he can hear it on her rapid breathing and on the sounds leaving her mouth, and he doesn't want to let go. Ever.

"Anna..." Callen called for her under his breath.

"Mhm..."

He stared deep in her eyes, without stopping his movement, and said what she wasn't expecting to hear.

" Я люблю тебя" the words felt so intense in his chest, he thought it was going to burst. Grisha was relieved and happy he has said them. To her.

Anna was so overwhelmed by what she had just heard from the man who was making love to her, she couldn't think straight.

A smile formed on her lips and an unnoticed tear fell from her eye. Callen wiped it away, like he is trying to do with the pain he has been dealing with until she arrived at his apartment.

That whole moment was immense, she thought she was dreaming. Her hands involuntarily, but with all the will possible, moved to caress his cheeks and pull him to her, to perhaps share the most heartfelt kiss they ever did. And he understood what she meant.

Soon enough they got where they both wanted to be, together, and it felt like they had just crossed the limits of the universe, in the most beautiful way.

After their bodies have subsided and their heart rate has gone back to what can be called normal, they cuddled up in each other's arms. Not before Callen did the whole after care process, however.

He always made sure he did that, the caring kissing and touching, no matter how tired he was feeling after making love. His instinctive feeling would take over him and help him show the appreciation he thought she deserved for having had him, once again and every time, especially this time.

After that, none said a word. They just wanted to enjoy the warmth and comfort of each other's bodies without any pillow talk interrupting and possibly breaking the mood.

Eventually, both fell asleep.

\--------

A few hours later, Callen woke up and saw the woman he loves still sleeping peacefully on his chest. He looked at the ceiling, to make sense of what has been happening for the past couple hours, while caressing her back and trying his best not to wake her up. God, has he missed this... Grisha looked back down at her and his heart felt heavy, in a good way. For the first time ever in his life, he was feeling complete.

\--------

Half an hour later, Callen felt his girlfriend waking up and cuddling herself to him even more.

Anna opened her eyes only to realize that what had happened was no amazing dream, but instead a marvelous bit of reality.

She looked up at her boyfriend and noticed he has probably been awake for a while. She smiled a sleepy smile at him and kissed his chest. He returned the gesture by placing a soft kiss on her forehead and kept on running his fingers up and down her right arm.

Neither of the two began to speak and it felt alright, if they were honest. They wanted nothing but to enjoy that moment at its fullest.

Nevertheless, the silence, even though not awkward, slowly started to kill him.

So, a few minutes later, Callen gave in. He cleared his throat to get her attention, successfully. Anna looked up to him again and he knew he had to start talking before it all got awkward.

"Uhm… What I said earlier... I…" Callen giggled softly when he realized what was about to happen and looked down. That was the moment his smiley face turned into a serious expression. Anna understood he wanted to say something important and promptly moved to face him. She placed a hand carefully on his chest and felt his heartbeat going crazy.

"Look, whatever you have to say… I'll understand it." Anna caressed his cheek, making him look at her. She was starting to think something was wrong but wanted to calm him down anyways.

"Anna… that was not the feelings overtaking me. What I said earlier… I… I meant it... Like never before."

She sighed in relief. Anna couldn't contain the happiness from spreading all over her face. Not only because he said those words to her, but mostly because he has reached that emotional level that allows him to say them out loud and mean them as much as he does now.

Before she could process it at 100%, she was kissing him passionately, and trying hard to deposit all the love she feels for him in that kiss.

Callen rolled them over, making her lay on her back, and kissed Anna back, with everything he had.

"я тоже тебя люблю, Гриша. Я люблю тебя больше чем что-либо (I love you too, Grisha. I love you more than anything.)" Anna said in between kisses. She immediately felt him slow down and stop, so that both could get some air. They were both panting.

He couldn't stop staring in her eyes. The most beautiful ones he's ever seen.

That was the first time she called him Grisha. He couldn't deny he loved how it sounded with her voice. He loved it more than he cared to admit, so much that he started to feel his eyes tearing up. He was not crying, though. Not per se. Those tears are only the way his body has found to relieve the tension and show the woman under him how much those words she has just said mean to him, he thought.

Callen never thought he'd ever have someone who made him feel like this, let alone hear someone say those words to him romantically. The intensity of the whole atmosphere surrounding them was overwhelming him in ways he couldn't even express.

"Thank you. For waiting for me… and for coming back. I'm glad I didn't lose you too." A minute of silence fell between the two, while Anna wiped his tears away.

He couldn't help but cuddle into her soft and caring hand a little and then move to kiss its palm.

Anna was mesmerized by how sweet he was being (and always has been) with her, besides how hard this whole trust and speak-up-your-feelings thing was for him at first. She knows he has evolved a lot emotionally ever since they started dating and she's more than happy to be able to be a part of that, to be a part of his life, to be a part of him.

"Thank you for understanding what I was doing and for trusting me. That means a lot to me." She was caressing his face and hair. Anna knew how much he loved every time she ran her fingers through his hair. "ты лучший человек, которого я знаю, Гриша. (You are the best man I know, Grisha)

Without thinking twice, Callen lowered his lips to meets hers and, once again, let her feel how much he loves her and is thankful to have her.

The day was slowly getting darker and the colors of the sunset spread through the apartment and painted it in magical tones, as the couple were slowly merging into each other's bodies and minds again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you want to review, I appreciate it very much.  
> Also, I've reread this a few times, but since English is not my native language, I apologize for any possible mistakes that may still exist.


End file.
